Kiss
by TE Secret Santa
Summary: Summary: Remus decides to come home for the holidays but the only place he can stay is Hermione’s house Written for Remuslives for the TwinExchange Secret Santa 2008


**Name: ****Kisses under the mistletoe**

**Pairing: Remus/Hermione**

**Written For: ****Lana of course**

**Rating: ****K**

**Summary: ****Remus decides to come home for the holidays but the only place he can stay is Hermione's house**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Universe I just to make up stories about them!**

When had Christmas turned into this complete chaos? Hermione wondered as she fought her way down the crowded Diagon alley towards WWW to meet Fred and George for lunch. Her frustration level was already at a record high; her desk was pilled so high with paperwork she should have been working through her lunch break instead of fighting crowds. She definitely wasn't in the Holiday mood, so when she opened the door to the shop and was greeted by a loud farting noise, her frustration only increased and she snapped at the culprits who were standing next to the door wearing identical grins.

Shaking snow from her hair she snapped at them, "Can't you two act like the adults you're supposed to be?"

"We're adults?" Fred began still grinning

"When did that happen?" George said

"Make it stop!" they finished together.

Hermione couldn't help but grin at them, you could never stay in a bad mood with Fred and George around there happiness was contagious. The problem was that as soon as she left them her mood would slowly deteriorate. Her empty apartment never helped.

"We better get going if we plan on eating; I have to get back to work on time."

"We're just waiting for one more person, and then we'll go." George said

Hermione looked at them suspiciously, they were both up to something she could tell.

"Who are we waiting for?"

"Oh it's a surprise, here's our guest now."

Hermione turned to see a tall figure wrapped in a patched coat, she recognized him instantly and without thinking ran and embraced him.

"Remus! You said in your letter you wouldn't be in London until after the New Year."

He smiled at her and returned her hug before letting her go to quickly, for her preferences.

"Change of plans, I decided to come home for the Holidays. Well as close to home as I could be." He smiled a little sadly

"So where are you staying?" George asked

"I hope to get a room at the Leaky Cauldron."

They talked about several other trivial things as they walked. The Leaky was packed so full of people that they were lucky to find a booth, and had to squeeze in to a one that was really meant for two or three people. Not that Hermione minded she was squeezed between George and Remus, not a bad seat at all.

"Remus, you'll be lucky if they have any rooms open by the looks of it." Fred said

"I see that, maybe I should go check now."

Hermione watched as he made his way towards Tom. "Where is he going to stay of he can't stay here, your flat is too small, and your Mums place is full of relatives."

"We can always make room or Mum will help us figure it out, don't worry Hermione, we won't let him sleep on the streets." George replied laughing.

"I know that George." Still watching Remus anxiously, it didn't look as if he was having any luck. His face looked drawn and tired as he came back to the table.

"There full up, guess I should have made plans before acting so impulsively. Maybe your Mum has room?" He looked at the twins hopefully

"I don't think so; the whole family is at the Burrow including Harry and Luna. You could stay at our place it'll be a little crowded but we have a spare sofa you can claim."

"Oh that's silly, Remus you don't have to stay on the sofa you can stay at my place in the spare room. "

"I couldn't Herm.." he began but Hermione interrupted him

"Yes you could and you will, beside things have been to quite since Ginny moved out you'd be doing me a favour by staying. I could use the company."

"That's settled then." Fred said smiling.

It was nice to have someone else in the house; it didn't make it so lonely when she came home from work. Hermione came home to the house decorated one evening, which was surprising as she had not purchased any Christmas decorations yet.

"Were did the decorations come from?"

"Mrs Weasley sent them over; I thought I would start putting them up."

"That was nice of her." Hermione said smiling "What is that you have?" She asked and walked to him.

"It's charmed mistletoe, see it glitters."

"Oh that's lovely I saw some of it in Fred and George's shop the other day. But when two people stood underneath it they were stuck there until they kissed. Maybe we shouldn't put any up just in case." She kidded

"I already did, See?" Remus said pointing to the ceiling just above their heads.

They looked at each other knowingly and tried to move their feet, it was no use neither of them could move.

"How do they come up with this stuff?" Remus said with what sounded like awe in his voice.

"I don't know, but I would ask them soon because I am going to murder them."

"Is it so bad having to kiss me?" He teased

"That's not….I didn't mean…" Hermione stuttered flustered

She stopped when he cupped her chin and titled her face up before slowly lowering his mouth to hers. She had expected him to kiss her quickly and pull away, like he usually did whenever they came in contact. But when she moved towards him he deepened the kiss, and she fisted her hair in his hands. Kissing him was like being kissed for the first time, never had a kiss felt like this. Her whole body responded and she was pressed her body closely to his.

When they finally parted Remus said "I think we can move now."

"I don't think I can." Hermione responded and pulled him down for another kiss.


End file.
